


Magicatra Saves Glimmer

by Dribbon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: Magicatra version of the end of "No Princess Left Behind".This was inspired by a twitter suggestion, feel free to suggest something you want!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Magicatra Saves Glimmer

“You keep going! I’ll have a better chance of finding Glimmer on my own!” Catra shouted. 

“No!” Bow said, “we’re not going to leave you-”

The door slammed shut between them. Catra knew where to find Glimmer. She slipped into the shadows at the sound of approaching boots. She snuck by the soldiers, finding her way through corridors as she had many times before. 

Catra stood before the doors to Shadow Weaver’s lair and took a deep breath. She tore the access panel with her claws and slipped inside as the door lurched open. If she was lucky, the sound would be masked by the alarms. 

The room was illuminated by a shuddering purple light. Shadow Weaver loomed over Glimmer, who was suspended by tendrils of magical energy between two pillars. Glimmer grimaced in agony, her clothes were tattered. 

Shadow Weaver looked over her shoulder. “Who’s there?” she asked, uncertainly. Catra squatted unmoving in the shadows, her heart racing. After an eternity of agonizing tension, Shadow Weaver turned back to examining Glimmer.

Catra inched closer on all fours. Shadow Weaver’s silhouette became Catra’s world. She forgot her friends, even forgot Glimmer. With one lunge, she could end it all. She prepared to jump. Suddenly she found herself frozen in place, every muscle locked in painful tension. Red lines of energy ran along her body. It was Shadow Weaver’s embrace, an old familiar feeling. Despite the pain, despite the fear, Catra felt a kind of relief. Before, her future had been uncertain, now she knew all too well what punishments she could look forward to. In a way, this was easier. This was home.

Shadow Weaver’s magic lifted her out of the shadows. Glimmer saw her. “Catra!” she screamed. The pain in Glimmer’s face hurt Catra more than the electric shock. Her heart that had been ready to surrender rebelled at the sight. She growled and strained against the magic as she was lowered onto a metal bed. Restraints tightened themselves around her arms and legs. Shadow Weaver had captured her without turning away from Glimmer for a moment.

“Catra,” Shadow Weaver said, melodiously, “I should have known you’d come. You always find new ways to disappoint me. Of course you’d be a failure to the rebels as well.” She finally turned to stand over Catra, who struggled against her bonds. Shadow Weaver simply sighed. “You of all people know that there’s no way you could escape, my child. How many times have you earned such punishments?” She ran her hand along Catra’s face. Catra bit at it. “I’ll give you some time with your friend. Say goodbye while you can.” She walked out the door.

Catra’s heart and mind were racing. What could she do? “Glimmer, you need to get us out of here!” she said.

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do?” Glimmer groaned, “I’m so sorry, Catra, you shouldn’t have come for me! The rebellion needs you, not me!” 

Catra shook her head and smiled. “No, Glimmer, you’re the leader they need. I’m no leader, I’m the one that snuck away to save you. Shadow Weaver is right, I’m a failure as a rebel, too. When they let you go, you have to take over, OK?”

Glimmer gasped. “You mean it’s true, my mom is going to exchange herself for me?” She screamed in impotent anger, magic cascading across her body. “We can’t let her do this!” She made another effort, gritting her teeth against the pain, but nothing happened. She slumped into silence.

Shadow Weaver returned, followed by Adora. Adora looked at Glimmer and Catra, and quickly turned away with a queasy expression. “I should probably check on security, there are still other rebels to be captured.” She stepped back to the door. 

“Very admirable, Force Captain Adora,” Shadow Weaver said, “but I brought you here to teach you something. You must learn what it is to command.”

Adora slowly walked to join Shadow Weaver next to Catra.

“Let Glimmer go!” Catra pleaded, “you’ve got me, isn’t that what you really want?”

“What I wanted was a cadet that wasn’t a useless, disloyal child!” Shadow Weaver said, her voice filled with contempt and disgust, “Someone like Adora.” She set her hand on Adora’s shoulder. Adora closed her eyes and turned her head away.

“But perhaps you could still be of use to me,” Shadow Weaver mused, “Magic can make you what you should have been.” Her hands glowed with purple fire and began to descend to Catra’s face. 

“Before that,” Adora blurted out, grabbing her arm, “shouldn’t we interrogate her? She must have learned secrets from the princesses while she was with the rebellion. Right Catra?”

Catra shook her head in anger.

“She’s going to wipe your mind, Catra! I can’t help you if you don’t give her something!” Adora said.

“Your concern for your former friend is admirable, Adora, but there’s nothing Catra could give us of any worth, I’m sure.” The flames on Shadow Weaver’s hands began to grow.

Adora grabbed Catra’s arm and leaned in close. “Come on, Catra, you must know something, some secret you could give us!” 

Catra’s eyes narrowed. “Give… us?” she asked, quietly.

Adora’s look of concern evaporated. She looked up to Shadow Weaver and shrugged. “I think I actually should check for other intruders,” she said.

“As you wish, Force Captain.”

Adora leaned down to Catra again. “I don’t know how you’re ever going to get back on Shadow Weaver’s good side this time. You went way too far.” She grinned. “I’ll visit you in prison, OK? We’ll figure something out once you come to your senses.” She walked away.

“Adora!” Catra called. Adora didn’t even turn her head as she left.

Catra forced a grin. “So your bluff didn’t work, what’s next?”

“Bluff?” Shadow Weaver asked, “Adora requested we put on that act, but I knew you were too far gone. Soon you will be as you were meant to be.” Her hands grasped Catra’s face, and her mind was consumed in fire.

Then the pain was gone. Glimmer was undoing Catra’s wrists. “We have to get out of here!” she urged. Catra slashed away the bonds on her ankles and woozily slid down to the floor. She stood, clutching at her head. 

Glimmer looked terrified. “Catra, are you OK? Do you remember me?”

Catra peered at her uncertainly, “Where am I? G... Glim Glam?”

Glimmer’s mouth hung open in shock, until she saw the shadow of a smirk on Catra’s face. “Really!? How could you make a joke at a time like this?” she shouted. 

“Hey, keep it down, princess,” Catra said, grinning, “we still have to get out of here.” She tried to make her step look confident, but nearly stumbled. She and Glimmer leaned against each other for support as they snuck to a rarely used access tunnel. 

They heard measured steps from behind. Catra turned and saw her.

Adora was walking toward them, unhurried. She was holding the mask, idly spinning it in her hand.

Adora stopped just outside of arm’s reach. “I know what you came here for,” she said. Catra felt a spark of hope in her chest. “This mask is a mystery to Shadow Weaver, but you can unlock its power. You left us for it, what would you do for it now?”

Catra didn’t know what to say. “I never left you Ador-”

“Shadow Weaver locked this up in her private chambers, you never had a chance to find it. She’ll be very upset when she finds out you stole it.” she said, smirking, “and Hordak will be furious.” She looked from the mask to Catra and frowned. “Let’s just say you owe me one.” She threw the mask to Catra and walked away without another word.


End file.
